<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love Charm by TunnelScreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090831">The Love Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer'>TunnelScreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, but Cadia will still take your money, can't buy love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was springtime and the Elder’s ship was moored by the cliffs of Ha’rar. His tent sat in their shadow, nestled along the coast. This was where he and his apprentice Onica sold potions and charms. And when Onica's work day is done she spends her evenings by the Seafarer's Lantern with Tavra. Some days are longer than others...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal), implied Cadia/Librarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Love Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourmoniker/gifts">notyourmoniker</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve heard you can help me,” said the visitor, as she followed Elder Cadia into the tent.</p><p>It was springtime and the Elder’s ship was moored by the cliffs of Ha’rar. His tent sat in their shadow, nestled along the coast. He walked ahead and peered through a beaded curtain into the parlor at Onica. He gave her a look that said it was time to get to work, then he returned to his guest.</p><p>She listened to them talk on the other side of the curtain as she prepared the room. She set a bundle of herbs on a shelf and lit them, filling the little space with fragrant smoke. The lanterns were all lit, the table was cleared, and the charms and potions sat ready in a rack above the burning herbs.</p><p>“This is a matter of the heart,” the guest continued, “I am highly eligible, and have my eye set on a match. I need to be seen as approachable, but also unattainable. Flirtatious and aloof, vulnerable but in a confident way, do you understand?”</p><p>“Say no more, I am an expert in such things,” Cadia said, parting the curtain and entering the room. He seemed more cheerful than usual, Onica thought, as she took her place standing by his chair.</p><p>He led a well-dressed Vapran maiden to a seat at the table. She looked like a cloud, her sleeves puffed out extravagantly. They were billowy and delicate, lace bouncing with each step. A little round hat sat in her hair, brushing the ceiling with its long airy feathers. A satiny blouse, trimmed in gold, spilled out of an iridescent bodice that at times looked sky blue and blush pink. Onica saw now why Cadia was happy. He did not see pretty clothes but wealth.</p><p>The guest’s hair fell in ringlets, framing her face in pale gold with hints of pink. Onica was surprised to see that curls were in style in Ha’rar. She would have to ask Tavra about it. They were a short walk from the village, but she rarely went there. They preferred to spend time together away from the Vapran capitol.  </p><p>The maiden settled into her seat. She looked so out of place in the rustic tent. Its weathered walls were crusted with half dried salt water. The lashed bone supports were yellowed by age and smoke. The fragrant herbs weren’t for ceremony so much as to cover the smell of the wet tent and the Elder. </p><p>Onica smiled kindly at her. The maiden looked back briefly and decided to ignore the Sifan serving girl. She turned her attention to Elder Cadia.</p><p>“I want to be at my best, with shining hair like the moons glow and a voice like a song.”</p><p>“You are lucky, I have potions that will add music to your every word and a shimmer to your hair,” he said attentively.</p><p>“Yes, I want those,” she pulled out a pouch and opened it part way revealing the gems inside, “she doesn’t use them, does she?” the maiden asked looking at Onica, seeing her hair’s lack of shine. </p><p>“Ha, no, Onica’s charm is all her own,” Cadia said with an eyebrow raised, teasingly.</p><p>“Good,” the Vapra replied through a giggle, “will this be enough?” she handed him the pouch.</p><p>Cadia nodded to his apprentice and Onica turned to get the potions. Her hands moving over the shelf crowded with bottles, clay jars, and pouches of powder. </p><p>It was true, she didn’t use those potions. She knew they didn’t work, or they worked in unexpected ways. The hair potion certainly would make hair shine, but it also made both hair and skin slick as nebie butter. Returning, she placed two little bottles on the table.  </p><p>“Why stop there?” Cadia said, examining the gems.</p><p>“What more can you do?” the Vapra replied excitedly, “I want everything you’ve got, I need to be absolutely irresistible. My darling and I will be the talk of Ha’rar.”</p><p>“Well, there is more, but what I have is so powerful, the items are forbidden in decent society. You may drive your intended mad with desire,” he looked at the maiden as he held back a grin, “also they are quite costly.”</p><p>“The cost is nothing,” she said pulling loose a delicate silver cord around her neck. There were more gems beaded along the its length. Cadia sat back and sighed, as she handed them to him. </p><p>“All right, but you must be very careful with what I’m about to give you,” he explained as Onica returned to the shelf. This time grabbing a love charm and a little vial of perfume. She placed them on the table.</p><p>“Put a drop of this on the nape of your neck, and your love will be drawn to you like the setting sun to the horizon,” he mused, looking at the bottle as if it were potent as poison. The perfume did have a sweet smell but it did not bring out love or lust in others, only occasional compliments. </p><p>“And this is the most powerful of all,” the Elder picked up the charm, a simple pod root wrapped in blue ribbon.</p><p>“It’s so plain!” the maiden blurted out as she looked at it curiously.</p><p>“Looks can be deceiving, you say the name of your love three times then place it beneath your pillow and, by next full Pearl moon, their heart will be yours,” he handed it to her.</p><p>She took the charm, so excited to use it she could barely wait. With two hands she held it up to her chest and closed her pretty eyes. “Tavra, Tavra, Tavra” she said with desire, ready to begin its matchmaking magic. She could practically see them together, her hanging on the royal paladin’s arm. </p><p>The sound of Tavra’s name hit Onica like a blow. There was a thud and a clatter. Knees suddenly buckling beneath her, Onica fell backwards catching herself on the shelf. The bottles rattled along with her nerves. A puff of smoke followed as the smoldering bundle of herbs fell to the ground. In a panic, she stomped it out in a cloud of soot and embers. She reached up to steady the shelf as her foot continued to strike the ground.</p><p>Cadia looked up with a scowl.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?!” the Vapran maiden shouted in distress.  </p><p>“Oh! I just,” Onica gasped, “I, if you’d please, um, excuse me,” she went on, trying to stay calm.</p><p>The Elder shook his head and narrowed his eyes in a look of searing anger. He was red with rage, but he had to remain civil to finish his dealings.</p><p>“Go! You are excused for the night!” he barked, clutching tight the gems.  </p><p>Onica stumbled outside and took deep breath. Fresh sea air replaced the smell of smoke as the panic slowly passed. She wanted to go back, to tell that fancy Vapra she was wasting her time and gems. But she didn’t. It was a relief to know none of the Elder’s love charms worked.</p><p>Sometimes she forgot that Tavra was, in almost every one’s mind, unattached. Onica trusted her endlessly but it still hurt knowing that’s what they had was secret, and it might always be. It made her stomach turn.</p><p>Leaning against a rock, she tried to calm herself. She could hardly blame this pretty gelfling for trying to win Tavra over. This and other thoughts floated through her mind. </p><p>While looking out to sea, she remembered something Cadia had said, long ago, in this same place. Being near Ha’rar made him pensive and one evening he remarked “when someone cares for you they will endure hardship and overlook your shortcomings. And when they don’t they will find any excuse to leave. It’s not something that can’t be controlled.”  He had looked into the distance, glossy eyed and thoughtful. At the time, it made her wonder who had left him. Perhaps he had tried a potion to keep them. </p><p>Love was not a trick and not something to be won with fine clothes and charms. It came from somewhere else. It was comforting to know, that no amount of gems could buy it. It’s magic was mysterious, pulling her and Tavra together when everything else kept them apart. </p><p>She looked beyond the sea to the evening sky. The stars were just beginning to shine, no longer concealed by the light of the suns. Other lights too became clearer, like the lanterns on the cliffside path that led to the village. The seafarer’s lantern shone in the evening twilight. Onica saw a shadow pass by it, then it passed again. Someone was up there. She rushed away knowing who it might be.</p><p>Each evening she and Tavra would meet on the path by the glow of the lantern. Their nights were filled with long walks and stories, and quiet moments hidden away. Some nights they would fall asleep beneath the stars and wake up together with morning dew clinging to their clothes. </p><p>Tavra was here early, waiting. Onica heard her before she saw her. She was singing quietly to pass the time.</p><p>“And her hair did shine like the moons own glow, her voice was a song she was singing to my soul…”</p><p>Onica followed the sound, hoping to surprise her, but Tavra turned quickly and caught her. Their eyes met and Tavra smiled. </p><p>The gravel path crackled beneath Onica’s feet as she ran into her arms nearly knocking Tavra over. Onica kissed her like she was claiming a prize. Tavra liked the sudden rush of affection, it was sweet and unexpected. </p><p>“I missed you,” she whispered, burying her face in Tavra’s neck. It had been less than a day since they were last together. A moment later their lips met again.  Then Onica leaned back to look into the Vapra’s green eyes. They shone in the low evening light.</p><p>“Do you sing that song when you’re in town, about the hair like the moon?” </p><p>Onica asked the strangest questions sometimes, Tavra thought.</p><p>“I sing it when I’m thinking of you,” she smiled and kissed her again, “so I sing it everywhere.”</p><p>She ran her hand through the Sifa’s lovely hair. She tried to guess what Onica was thinking. She looked upset, though she tried to hide it.</p><p>“Would ... would we be the talk of Ha’rar, if we were,” Onica was hesitant to speak, “never mind.” </p><p>“Where are these questions coming from?” Tavra was confused, but she tried to answer, “when we are bound, I’m sure we will be the talk of the Seven Clans,” she said thoughtfully with a slight smirk.</p><p>“When we are bound?” Onica asked putting special emphasis on the <em>when</em>, surprised that Tavra was so certain, surprised and happy.</p><p>“Yes when,” Tavra replied. This was serious talk and she wasn’t sure what Onica might think. But she meant it wholeheartedly and, if things were different, they would already be bound.</p><p>“That seems so impossible,” Onica said resting on her shoulder.</p><p>“No, this is impossible, that will be a breeze.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Vapran maiden was a background character from AoR, I don’t think she has a name but she is very fancy. She has a funny scene where she tries to buy a dress and the dialog inspired some of what she says to Cadia. </p><p>Cross-posting from Tumblr, this is a one word prompt "Excuse" from notyourmoniker!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>